Various types of lighting devices exist, including rechargeable flashlights. Rechargeable lighting devices typically include a source of energy, e.g., one or more batteries arranged in a rechargeable battery pack, contained within a housing such as a flashlight barrel. In these types of lighting devices, the positive electrode of the battery or other energy source is typically located at the forward end. However, this may not be suitable or efficient for certain configurations of lighting devices. For example, where a rechargeable flashlight includes charging contacts at or near its tail end, complications may arise if the positive electrode of the battery pack is located at the forward end. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting device that accommodates charging contacts located at the rear of the lighting device.
Various existing lighting devices include electrical contacts that form the electrical paths between the energy source and light source. For example, spring probes may be used to provide part of the electrical paths and also provide a degree of movement to accommodate the situation where the lighting device is dropped and the battery or battery pack moves relative to the flashlight housing. However, the cost and complexity of the lighting device's design may increase where multiple spring probes or other electrical contacts are used. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting device which uses fewer electrical contacts to simplify the design and reduce cost.
It is generally desirable for lighting devices to include brighter and longer lasting light sources. To this end, LEDs have been used as the light source for flashlights and other lighting devices for several years. However, the mounting and positioning of an LED light source within the lighting device raise issues related to heat dissipation. And while it would be preferable to use more powerful and/or larger LEDs, this would exacerbate issues related to heat dissipation as well as providing enough space to mount the LED. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting device that may accommodate a larger and/or more powerful LED or other light source.
Various lighting devices provide multiple modes of operation such as full power beam, reduced power beam, blinking, SOS, etc. However, some of these lighting devices may be difficult to operate. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that is easy to use.
Rechargeable lighting devices may be charged for various amounts of time thereby charging the power source a certain amount. And even after the power source is fully charged, after it is used, it will have only a certain amount of charge remaining. It would be advantageous for a user to be able to accurately determine the status of the power source or other information that may be stored in the lighting device. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting device that may interface with a computer or other device to provide this type of information to the user.
Existing rechargeable lighting devices typically engage a charging device such as a cradle. However, the charging process may not be adequately monitored. As a consequence, the light source, e.g., an LED, may be damaged, the battery pack may lose charge if the cradle is disengaged from the wall outlet or other power source while the battery is charging, or other detrimental conditions may arise. Accordingly, there is a need for adequate monitoring of the charging process.
Existing charging devices may also require integrated charging circuits or other components that may increase cost, pose packaging issues and limit the manner in which the lighting device may be charged. Accordingly, there is a need for a charging circuit that includes fewer components and provides greater flexibility for charging parameters.
Existing rechargeable lighting devices may also include a number of components that form a power circuit to power and operate the light source, and additional components to form a charging circuit to recharge the battery or other energy source. These components may increase cost and complicate the electronics design. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient manner in which to provide circuits that selectively operate and charge the lighting device.
Lighting devices, such as flashlights, are used in a wide variety of applications, some of which may involve harsh environments such as outdoors, law enforcement and the military. There is a need for lighting devices that are durable and dependable enough to withstand such environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved lighting devices, including rechargeable flashlights, that address the foregoing and other issues.